Saving the Abandoned
by heartofnight2015
Summary: One soul raised to kill for another, one soul raised to live a lie, both forced into a life of pain. When Valeria, a smartass assassin, is sent on an assignment to assassinate Prince Loki, god of mischief and lies, what could go wrong? Their fates were sealed when they met that night and both were determined that they were going to make sure the other lived. Rating may go up.
1. Summary

_"I never knew I would one day find myself staring into my own eyes and seeing the real me staring back."_  
_ -Valeria_

_"I never knew I would one day find the other part of my soul staring into my eyes as she wielded a knife aimed for my heart."_  
_ -Loki_

_"I never knew I could ever love and be loved in return."_  
_ -Valeria and Loki_

One soul raised to kill for another, one soul raised to live a lie, both forced into a life of pain.

Valeria, a child found abandoned in the deepest parts of Asguard, was raised and trained to be the most infamous assassin the nine realms has ever seen. A part of her resists the life she's been delt, while the other revels at her skills. Loki, a child found abandoned as well, was raised believing he had the same right to be king as his brother. A part of himself never wanted the throne just to be equal to the favored Thor, while the other part festers with anger at the betrayal of the ones he thought loved him.

When their gazes met one dark night, their destinies were sealed. No one in all of the nine realms would understand the love that saved them. Not even they could understand, but nor did they question.

* * *

**Summary to my new story _Saving the Abandoned_. As you can tell, it's a Thor fanfic** **featuring Loki and my OC. Read on and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter One A Job Without Reason

**Ok, I know I left my other story _Hearts Combined_ high and dry for over a month. But I promise I'll get back to it. My mind suddenly decided it was going to switch obsessions on me. I started this story and I'm starting to like where it's going. I'll bounce back and forth on updating my stories. I just needed to get this one out of my head and on paper before I lost it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Marvel, you know what's yours.**

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Are you ready?"

"For a job that would surely mean my death?"

"It'll only be your death if you get caught."

"Ha! You obviously have not quite learned who you deal with."

"What do you mean in saying such?"

"Only a fool would voluntarily let them self be employed by _them_."

"And yet, you receive all the riches from the kill."

"A gilded cage is what it becomes."

"Just remember, with this assignment, _they_ will be watching. It wouldn't look good for them if they failed at the assassination of a prince."

"Exactly the reason my death is all but sealed. I refuse to kill without a reason."

* * *

(Loki's POV)

"Brother! Why is it you spend your days shut up in a library? Come! Ride out with me and our friends. We will surely find an adventure just outside the palace," a voice boomed breaking my focus.

I looked up from my book to see Thor, my brother, standing in the threshold of the library expecting me to jump up and follow. "I'm sorry, my dear brother, but I must continue with my research."

"But Loki, we could have so much fun racing like we used to," Thor pleaded. It was always amusing to see the mighty Thor fall to begging to get what he wished.

"Well, seeing as you will yet to surpass the speed of my horse, I don't see why we can not," I answered taunting him.

"Oh, little brother, you should not take me so lightly."

"Of course," I replied standing and placing my book to the side. Thor laughed as we left the confines of the library and into the long, spacious halls of the palace. We made our way quickly to the stables where Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg already awaited our arrival. They looked surprised to see me as I spend much of my time in books anymore. Living in the shadow of my brother becomes quite tiresome at times.

Thor quickly grabbed the reins of his horse as the stable boys already had the great, white stallion prepared. I turned to go prepare my own horse, but was interrupted by a young girl. "My Prince, your horse is prepared."

Honestly, I was surprised not only by the fact that my horse was ready for me, but also that this young girl was the one to do it. She seemed to know how to make herself be overlooked by those around her, but when I caught her gaze something was different. Her eyes were a bright purple. She refused to meet my gaze again, but I began to sense the least bit of magic coming from her.

"My Prince, your friends and brother await you," she said simply despite my constant staring.

"Yes, of course," I said taking the reins from her hands and following the others who patiently waited. I refused to look back knowing her gaze followed me. I couldn't help, but think how strange it was to sense magic from such a simple girl that worked for the stables. I stuck my foot in the stirrup as everyone else did and climbed upon my black stallion.

"Brother! What troubles you?" Thor's booming voice sounded, breaking through my thoughts.

"Nothing of concern, Brother," I answered.

_Perhaps it should be something of concern._

I shook my head as the thought flew across my mind. I did become concerned by the fact that the voice was not mine. I let the thought fall to the back of my mind as Thor led us all out of the palace and through the city. Soon the city streets turned to dirt paths and grass. Homes became far and few between. The space turning to fields and forests. I pushed my horse faster to ride up beside Thor.

"Now, what of this race you spoke of?" I asked with a smirk growing upon my lips.

"Oh, Little Brother, it is best not to push me or you will see nothing, but my dust."

"You speak so highly of your new found skill yet you have yet to show me."

"Ha! Then race me if you can!" Thor exclaimed as he and his stallion took off. I followed right behind him.

Soon my black horse caught of with his white and we smiled in delight. It was times like this that I could truly feel close to my brother, The Golden Boy. I was never the strongest, nor was I ever the favorite. I was so completely different than everyone else in Asguard, favoring knowledge and magic above strength. Even my appearance was different, but when it was just me and Thor outside of the palace, away from other's judgment, I felt free.

"Loki, the first to the shore of the Sea of Mists is the winner!" Thor proclaimed as he pushed his horse to an even fast pace and passed me. I pushed mine even faster and found my horse easily passing his.

"I suppose you think that will be you! Ha, think again, Brother!" I exclaimed. My black horse flew past and left my poor brother in his dust. As we came upon the shores of the sea, I slowed my horse and turned to watch my brother finally give up on catching me.

"Ah, Loki, you will forever be the best at horseback riding, but I will always be the stronger."

"But strength does not always equate to the size of your brain I'm afraid," I replied in jest.

"You always took after mother in your love for books. And tricks as well, if I'm not mistaken," he commented with a look of suspicion.

"Oh, I only try to teach you not to take things as you see them at first glance. What's the harm in a few lessons every now and then?"

"You would say such as an excuse, my silver-tongued friend," answered Fandral who finally caught up to us along with Sif and the other warriors.

"Ah, but you dare not go against it for you know it be true," I came back.

"Yes, yes! You have definitely learned much from Lady Frigga, but not any of her judgment for the time and place when such tricks are useful," replied Sif. Her comment came with much annoyance as I was the only one who noticed her dislike for me. Another reason, spending time with Thor became tedious.

"The time has become quite late. Perhaps we should return to the palace. We would not want to be late for a well prepared supper," Volstagg proposed.

"Of course, we should expect no less coming from you, Volstagg," Thor answered who began riding for the palace once more.

I rode along side everyone in silence as Thor obviously dismissed my presence as he does when the others begin speaking of old battle victories. Soon my mind wandered once again to the voice that spoke in my mind just before leaving the palace. It was strange as I kept my mind heavily guarded and I didn't even feel a little bit of magic as I should have if someone had slipped past my mental barriers. The only reason I knew it was not my own thought was the fact that it felt slightly feminine. It would take someone very powerful to whisper into my mind without my knowing and make it seem as a fleeting thought. Every time my mind searched for more answers, bright violet eyes kept returning to my fore thoughts. Of course, for a girl well versed in her duties as a servant, that was all I could remember of her. Maybe I should be concerned with my well being. The tone of voice that whispered into my mind was not one to threaten, but I couldn't help but wonder. Was it a warning?

Without realizing, we had reached the city once more and were on the path leading to the palace gates. One would describe the scene as beautiful, marvelous, even magical and fantastical if you asked a mortal. The palace rose up into the sky in gold and shone like a thousand suns. It's not something you could simply get used to. Even for someone who has lived here his whole life.

As we once again reached the stables, I stepped off fully prepare to take care of my own horse as the others handed their reins to the stable boys, but was once again surprised by the sight of the girl from before. She took hold of the stallion's reins before I could say a word and began to walk away. This time I took great measures to memorize this girl's features. It was a matter of pride when my own memory failed at times and I felt I should not forget the violet eyed girl.

I followed my brother into the palace to prepare for supper. I changed out of my every day clothes and into slightly more formal clothes as tonight Odin, my father, would be giving an announcement. It were times like these, everyone was expected to look decent in the presence of the All-Father. Even his sons. Again my mind began to drift as time went past. It found its way to the girl once more. For all I could pull from my memory were the striking violet eyes. Nothing more. I told myself I should not have to remember a girl as such, but another part of me was angered because I should remember. I wouldn't call it an obsession, but I knew not what else to call it.

I lay in bed that night replaying the event that had occurred at supper. I should have known Father would choose Thor above me. He had always favored Thor. I think the part that angered me the most is that to Odin, it was no question who would take the throne after him. The announcement at supper had been to officially name Thor as his heir. First in line to take the throne. I could see it had been no difficult decision. His mind had been made up oh so long ago. I never wanted the throne, but to be seen as an equal to Thor would be enough. The was simply asking too much.

Suddenly, I felt the smallest touch of magic. I normally would not have thought nothing of it, but by now, everyone would have left for bed. No one with knowledge of magic should be awake... or close to my chambers. Before I could utter a word, my voice was silenced by said magic. I refused to show fear, but I would be lying if I said I felt none. This magic was strong enough to rival my own and it now had hold of my limbs, making it impossible to move.

I wasn't left in suspense for long before a cloaked person approached my bedside. The cloak gave away nothing as the shadows of darkness hid what it could not. The only thing I could see was that it was a woman by the way she walked so gracefully. One could almost call it a dance. A dance of a predator.

She came closer and I could sense more magic as she put up a sound barrier around the room. "My dear prince, I know not what you have done to anger my employers, but I'm sorry to say it is the end for you." She climbed on to the bed and hovered above me with a knife. I was angered. How could someone such as her best me at something I have been practicing since I was a child? Magic was no simple task and yet she wielded it like it was nothing to her. Something pleaded in my mind to know who held my life in their hands. I mustered what magic I could and finally broke through the spell that silenced me.

"Who dares kill me in my own bed? I have the right to know," I demanded, as I felt anger, fear, and even embarrassment battle inside me.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are in no position to be making demands. Although, I will allow you this one request so you may know who will kill Loki Odinson." The woman stood once more by my bedside and removed the cloak. A smile light shone from an orb in her hands illuminating her features. The darkness had definitely hid much from my sight. The woman was slender, but tall. Her tight clothing made for ease of movement played to much of her beauty. Her raven colored hair was in a braid, wrapped around her head before forming a bun. I'm sure if her hair had been allowed to fall to its fullest length, it would end a ways past her waist. My gaze ended when it landed upon her eyes. Her striking, violet eyes...

"See something you like?" Her expression set in a smirk, though her eyes appeared to be saying something else entirely. It seemed as if she were here, but not.

_You are not entirely wrong, My Prince._

_**How is it you can so easily slip into my mind? **_I spoke through my own mind.

_Living a life such as mine would make anyone strengthen their abilities to their furthest extent._

_**And yet you live this life.**_

_Maybe before you start judging me, you should realize I'm trying to save you._

_**By piercing my heart? Sure, many thanks.**_

_Maybe I could do that and cut out that pretty silver-tongue while I'm at it!_

_**Seems I am at your mercy.**_

_Make it appear as if I've truly stabbed you. If you appear dead, _they_ will leave and you can go on your merry way._

_**Why should I do as you say? I don't even know who this **_**they**_** is that you speak of.**_

They_ are my employers. The ones who want you dead and if you wish to live, then I suggest you do as I say. If not, they will assume I failed and have you dead in a matter of seconds. _

_**Why do you not kill me?**_

_I refuse to kill unless I have a good enough reason. They failed to give me one and I have seen nothing to change my mind._

_**So very noble.**_

_Says the prince who whines about not being the favorite._

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Then do. As. I. Say!_

She approached me with the blade and I felt her magic give enough so my own could take over. The blade sunk into a fake image of me, but no one would know the difference. I now stood in the shadows my now dark room. The woman knew where I was, but she was satisfied. She removed the blade and the fake image of me was disappeared.

"They're gone."

She stood and placed the cloak around her shoulders once more. She was about to head for the window.

"That's it? You're just leaving?" I exclaimed hoping the barrier she built was still there.

"Of course. I need a good head start before they find me. I'm not going down without a fight," she said smiling a sad smile.

"They? You mean the palace guards?"

"That's cute, but no. What Odin would have planned for me if he knew would be child's play compared to what my employers will have planned," she said speaking of her death like it were nothing more than a simple decision between what to eat.

Once she reached the window, I could feel the sound barrier fall. With my own magic, I sent up another barrier. Her hand touched the window and she gasped in pain.

"Guards!"

_So that's how you want to end this. Fine. What did you say before? Oh, yes, I am at your __**mercy**__. _Her tone was mocking, but when her eyes met mine for the last time that night, they were filled with disappointment with a ghost of something else. Relief?

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
